Warrior
by SpitfireUSN
Summary: The tale of a pegasus vigilante who comes to the rescue of a cyan pegasus mare and three fillies in the Everfree forest. Could this fight be too much for this famous hero? Who could this mysterious mare be? Has The Warrior found that mare that catches his eye and vice versa for the mare? Find out here in 'Warrior' (inspired by Carbon Maestro) (rating subject to change)


**_This story was inspired by the astounding musical talent of Carbon Maestro; I'll put a link to his channel on my profile so you can check out his astounding work. Like in ARC Survivor and Loose Ends this is how my author's notes will be done. I know how I worded the story makes me sound kind of like a writer from a time like Shakespeare's but hey, it works for this given the image and song that inspired this, speaking of which, when you go to check out Maestro's channel, I strongly recommend the one that I named this story after: Warrior._**

**_Thanks for Reading, Fly High Aim Higher_**

**_~Spitfire out_**

**Ch1: The Warrior**

There he stood, strong and brave. Strong looking wings, the same, stunning brown as his pelt, tipped in dun, and beneath his pelt strong muscles barely shown through. Over his head, covering the majority of his light grey mane, a piece of armor made itself known, coming down to protect him from any fray, stopping just above his muzzle as it rested between his eyes, this armor appeared to be of dragon scales, and cheek guards of ivory. He wore a cloak, a light, tan, dun colored cloak over his flank, covering where his mark of talent would be but leaving his wings exposed. Eyes appearing to be of ice, eyes that spoke tales of wisdom and experience. A stoic expression complemented the rest of his battle hardened body, one that gave nothing away and left nothing to chance. He had a name, lost to him many years ago, now he only goes by one name: The Warrior.

He stood tall and proud, staring down his opponent, a petty thief. The Warrior was a herald of justice and would fight to his dying breath to protect any stallion, mare, or foal.

The thief made his move, suddenly picking up a knife which was quickly engulfed in the same amber glow that encompassed his horn. The knife flew at Warrior, hurdling towards him, looking to meet its mark in his flank. The Warrior had other plans though. He lifted one wing and hit the knife away, it fell to the ground harmlessly, the blade cutting no more than a dun tipped brown feather from the tip of his wing. Now it was his move. Warrior lifted his hooves from the ground, letting his wings carry him effortlessly. He leaned forward and with all his might launched himself forward into the thief's flank, knocking him back several paces, the stolen goods and saddle bag falling to the ground. Warrior alighted gently on the ground beside the items and looked the thief in the eye, his expression again giving nothing away. The thief stood his ground a moment but was quickly broken into a nervous stallion, running from the scene.

The Warrior looked around at the admiring faces that surrounded him, gave a quick if slight nod, and lifted off the dusty ground silently and disappearing as quickly as he had come. He flew silently, keeping a watchful eye and a keen ear, searching diligently for any sign of trouble or anypony in need.

As he did so he recited his pledge in his head, _'To defend the weak, to right the wrong. From coast to coast, from sky to ground, I will protect, I will serve. Not a call will go unanswered, not a soul will be forgotten. I uphold the warrior's honor.' _He said to himself over and over in his head. However noble he may seem to the bystanders his life was not always one of justice. As a child he was an orphan, stealing food from restaurants and what not. Warrior shuddered at the memory of his childhood crimes, not wanting to return to such a terrible path.

Warrior was forced out of his thoughts by a sharp cry of fear. He stopped, hovering where he was for a split second then dropping and diving towards the ground and the source of the cry. As he breached the canopy of the Everfree forest he saw the source and reason for the cry.

There were three timberwolves advancing on a mare with a rainbow mane and three small fillies. The mare was a cyan pegasus and one of her wings was twisted at an awkward angle. Warrior landed firmly in front of the mare, staring down the timberwolves. The growling beasts advanced on Warrior and the four ponies behind him. Warrior stretched his wings out to their full span and hardened his glare in concentration as the wolves came nearer, looking to make easy prey out of the ponies. The first wolf attacked but The Warrior's reflexes were sharp and faster than lighting. He turned and bucked the beast, sending it flying back into the forest. Another wolf attacked as his hooves landed back on the ground, giving Warrior no time to dodge, block, or deter the beast. The creature slammed into The Warrior's flank, throwing him several feet into a small rock wall. The Warrior struggled back to his hooves as the two remaining wolves came closer to him, wanting to finish him and have their prey.

The two wolves looked as if they were about to pounce at the same time. Warrior waited a second then readily spread his wings, standing his ground on shaking hooves. Warrior felt a burning, stinging pain in his chest, it hurt to breathe which meant he had a broken rib or two. The wolves jumped and Warrior waited until the last second to jump off the ground, using his wings to launch him faster and higher. A claw from one of the wolves managed to scrape down his haunch, drawing an amount of blood. The sticky red liquid now stained his cloak and was running down his flank. The rainbow mare looked at Warrior, speechless; the fillies had a look of wonder and amazement. The vigilante attempted a kind smile but was too breathless from his injuries. The Warrior folded his strong wings, sun glinting off of the perfect feathers. Blood started to seep between the feathers when he tried to cover his wound. Warrior cringed and put the opposite hoof to the injury, head down. Eventually the strong pegasus wavered and fell to his uninjured side as he lost consciousness.


End file.
